El mar, el cielo y la tierra
by Hana Dawn
Summary: Oneshot. Los tres sueñan con ver otros mundos más allá de la infinidad del mar y del cielo. La doncella los observa practicar con la balsa, hasta que, un día, los dos desaparecen en el horizonte, dejándola atrás. ¿Cumplirán su promesa de volver por ella?


**El mar, el cielo y la tierra.**

Por Hana Dawn

© 2006

* * *

La doncella caminó hacia la orilla siendo empujada por el viento. Un navío arrastró una ola a sus pies, transformándose en un escalofrío que terminó en su nuca. Alguien, desde el navío, enérgicamente agitó su mano hacia ella, haciéndole saltar y parcelar el agua como una navaja. Ella le respondió, alzando la propia con una leve sonrisa, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el palpitar de su pecho. El muchacho casi cae al soltarse del mástil. Ella sonrió ante el alegato del joven copiloto, inclinado sobre el timón. El viento aminoró poco después y salió el sol. Los vio navegar alrededor de la isla durante varios días – necesitaban práctica si pretendían viajar por el mundo.

Cierto día, no volvieron a la costa. La doncella, extrañada de no haberlos visto en el almuerzo, fue a buscarlos a la playa. El sol la mantenía lejos de la preocupación que gritaba muda dentro de su pecho y que crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos. Al llegar al lugar secreto de la isla, donde solían jugar desde pequeños y donde la arena no quemaba los pies, vio que las cuerdas estaban en el mismo lugar donde habían quedado al zarpar el navío por última vez, completamente secas. Subió a una de las palmeras, la más alta, y los buscó en el horizonte. Los divisó, pero sus ojos no la alcanzaron a ella de vuelta. No respondieron a sus saludos, que sonaban como alaridos. El navío se fue alejando mar adentro y ella los perdió de vista en poco tiempo.

Aguardó, completamente estática, hasta que el sol comenzó a hacerle picar la frente.

Bajó, se acercó un poco más a la orilla, se arrodilló frente a la última ola y esperó. Sabía que ahora debía aguardar, pues habían prometido volver al descubrir otras tierras para comenzar todos juntos una nueva y excitante vida. Lo habían prometido, así que lo cumplirían. Lo repitió mil y un veces. Mas, no fue suficiente.

Se sintió extraña y miró la arena frente a ella, sin realmente verla. Al volver la ola, lentamente alcanzó a distinguir su reflejo. Se vio a sí misma varios años mayor, al mar más oscuro, a las palmeras más largas, a la arena más tostada, al cielo más negro y panzón, amenazante. Contempló con los ojos asustados hacia el horizonte y no pudo ver la diferencia entre el cielo y el mar. Se puso de pie alarmada y dio unos pasos atrás, las olas con ella, buscando, deseando encontrarlos allí. Caminó hacia un lado y se subió a la misma palmera, sin alcanzar a llegar antes de romper una rama, rajar sus ropas y caer. A pesar del dolor creciente en su pierna, persistió. Pudo subirla y miró hacia lo lejos. Seguía sin poder ver nada. Las nubes se fundían en claroscuro, eliminando los últimos rastros de luz de una gran ráfaga. Con la respiración agitada bajó de un salto y corrió hacia las aguas, sin importarle el dolor que se extendía hacia su espalda. Tropezando por la densidad, intentó ir en la dirección donde desapareció el navío, estirando su mano para alcanzarlo. Quería verlo, añoraba verlo, pero su mente no se lo permitía. Desesperada, gritó sus nombres.

Tropezó por el peso del agua que empujaba su cadera. No luchó por volver a la superficie. Sin sentir que él se la tragaba más y más, contempló su reflejo por ese lado. Pensó que vería lo contrario, su jovialidad, su cuerpo energizado, vívido, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, la claridad del cielo, la brillantez de la arena, y los rostros de los ocupantes del navío. A cambio, vio su verdadero reflejo, de rostro demacrado, ojos permanentemente llorosos, lagañosos, cabello estropeado, boca profunda, pecho hueco, estómago vacío, piernas flácidas, manos lineales, orejas entumidas, el que no veía desde hace dos años, desde que ellos se fueron a buscar otros mundos – otros mundos que sólo fueron a vislumbrar, pues debían volver por ella e irse todos de la misma infernal isla de todos los días, donde el sol se pone y las estrellas brillan sin cesar. Debían volver. Debían, debían.

Con un impulso rápido salió del mar, bastándole ponerse de pie para superar el nivel del agua. Caminó dificultosamente hacia la orilla, tosiendo lo que restaba de la materia dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, mas se mantuvo en pie. El sol estaba en lo alto, haciendo de su sombra nada más que un pequeño fragmento oscuro del líquido a sus pies.

Permaneció de pie tratando de no pensar en nada. Una ráfaga helada de viento desde el mar la ayudó a recuperar la noción del tiempo, obligándola a fregar sus brazos para quitarles la piel de gallina. No sentía los pies por el frío del agua, pero esa era su menor preocupación.

No sabía si lo que corría por su rostro era el resto del océano que caía de su cabeza o lágrimas de soledad.

Lentamente, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente: El pueblo de la isla. Las pequeñas casas de madera bañadas por el rocío que acarreaban las corrientes repentinas desde las olas, la escuela a donde iban todos los infantes a ser educados por un surfista extranjero llegado de pura casualidad hace más de cuarenta años, el comedor central donde se sentaban a comer y charlar tres veces al día, el hospital donde la Anciana y un muchacho cuatro ojos cuidaban de cualquier hipocondríaco, y los múltiples parques donde los tres solían jugar. Nada había cambiado desde que ellos fueron tragados por el mar. Entonces, ¿por qué todo se veía tan…?

Miró hacia el cielo sin moverse de su lugar. Las estrellas que nunca se apagaban seguían allí. Miró hacia la tierra, la arena, los árboles, las piedras. Todo seguía igual que hace dos años. Fue entonces que volteó. El mar. El mar le mostraba su reflejo.

Y por fin comprendió que era ella quien había cambiado. Ella había dejado esta isla junto con ellos; por lo menos su espíritu lo había hecho así, y el mar era el único que había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara.

Palpó su mejilla, sintió que se volvía igual de suave que en esos tiempos y sonrió. Miró hacia el horizonte. El mar se tranquilizaba al igual que su alocado palpitar. La brisa volvía a ser la misma de aquel tiempo, cuando las ráfagas eran súbitas y sumamente rápidas. Ella era quien había hecho que todo cambiara, pues lo único realmente diferente era su esperanza. Nunca se dio cuenta cuándo, pero la había perdido, y, con esto, se veía renovada.

Se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta el atardecer, tal como lo hacían los tres antes de regresar a casa, sólo para compartir un momento más y estirarlo lo más posible. Se preguntó si ellos estarían viendo también un atardecer y pensando en ella.

Acomodando sus cabellos tras la oreja, continuó observando el horizonte varios minutos más, sus pies regenerando el calor.

Un mes después, volvió a preocuparse. Había despertado con ojeras oscuras y manos temblorosas, también con un nudo en el estómago y desesperación por correr. Al no estar segura de lo que le pasaba, fue al hospital, y la Anciana le diagnosticó simples ansias. Sin saber qué pensar, fue hacia su lugar secreto en la playa y se sentó en la arena a contemplar el horizonte. Se dio cuenta que el mar también andaba más bravo que otros días cuando comenzaron a aparecer pedazos de madera, los que llegaban casi secos a la orilla, indicando el corto viaje que seguramente habrían hecho en aquellas olas. Antes de que el sol empezara a bajar, habían llegado suficientes tablas para hacer una balsa que soportara el peso de una persona.

La doncella no estaba segura de qué pensar. No sabía si era un mensaje o una coincidencia, pero la idea de zarpar por sí misma le aterraba lo mismo que la excitaba, y cruzaba su mente por cada tabla que veía acercarse desde lo lejos.

Indecisa, se acercó a los tablones y tocó uno por uno, dejándolos un poco más allá de la orilla. Sí, estaban todos secos. Mirando hacia las palmeras, había restos de sogas y telas que habían sobrado de la construcción del primer navío. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó reiteradamente si esto estaba planeado o era su imaginación. Todo hasta que escuchó el murmullo de las olas reventar contra su puerto improvisado – los percibió también a ellos. Nunca había oído tan claras las risas de sus amigos tan cerca. Y como si les hablara a ellos, suspiró:

Quizá… Esperar no es suficiente…

En menos de tres días, otro navío se despedía en el horizonte, arrullado por los cánticos de las olas acariciar la arena donde los tres alguna vez jugaron, donde ella se hartó de esperar, donde muchos sueños nacieron y zarparon para nunca acabar.

* * *

Notas: Hola fandom de KH :D Es el primer fanfic de Kingdom Hearts que escribo - lo tengo guardado desde el 2006, lo arreglé un poco - y me dieron unas ganas locas de compartirlo y de probar también otro fandom en , así que, aquí está, jo. Ojalá les haya gustado :)

¡¡Gracias por leer (y muchas gracias más si dejan review ;D)!! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
